


Well, Um..... Fuck you too!

by Pistachi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom kiba, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Leaf Village - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Smut, bottom Naruto, fluff too, top Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pistachi/pseuds/Pistachi
Summary: Tori is kakashi’s niece, and Tsunade’s daughter. She is treated like a child everywhere she goes by all her elders. She has special powers that are unknown to everyone but the three of her family.





	Well, Um..... Fuck you too!

I’m just posting this so I don’t have to rush worrying about it all disappearing

i hope people will actually read this story I’m real excited to write it

my character Tori is actually a character I made over 3 years ago she was a fairytail character but I thought putting her in Naruto would be a fun idea, plus I don’t have anyone I like in fairy tail but! I love Kiba with all my heart!

 

 


End file.
